Hiding
by MinnesotaGirl11
Summary: During the Holocaust Clare and her parents take a Jewish family into hiding. Clare isn't all to thrilled but understands the circumstances. Will Eli feel the same or will he push Clare away?
1. Changes

**I am so excited to write this story. I had a dream about this and I think it is going to be amazing so I hope you guys like it too, and you guys have read my other story 'Reunion' don't worry I'm still going to write that it just might be less frequent.**

**This story takes place during the holocaust and Clare's parents have some old Jewish friends (The Goldsworthys) so they hide them in there attic. Clare and Eli have never met before. Will they get along or become enemies?**

**Chapter 1**

**Clare's POV**

As I'm walking home from school I see all these Nazi's at every street corner. Ugh. They are evil human beings to do this to any person. I could care less if they are Jewish they are innocent and have done nothing wrong. My parents have been trying to ignore it but how can you do that when it's on every radio station we listen to. I try not to pay any attention to that stuff and just focus on a good book.

I go inside the house to see my parents on the couch as if they were waiting for me to come home.

"What's going on?" I asked getting a little worried. They never sit on the couch and wait for me to get home.

"Sit down, Clare. We have something to tell you." My mom says. I sit down and wait for them to tell me what is going on. "Clare, as you know the Nazi's have been searching for Jews and taking them away." I nod signaling her to go on. "Well your father and I have some friends who are going to be staying with us for a little while."

"So we're hiding Jews." I clarified still trying to wrap my brain around the idea.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as extended family living with us for the time being." My father said.

"Are they here now?" I asked kind of wanting to meet them another part of me hoping they aren't listening to every word we say.

"Not yet but they'll be arriving shortly." My mom said.

"So where are they going to stay?" My mom let out an exasperated sigh. I think it may have been the way my voice changed from guarded to understanding.

"Clare we're going to need some help getting everything ready up there. Would you mind helping us with those boxes?"

"Sure."

"Clare, one more thing. You can't tell anyone about the Goldsworthy's being here not even Ali or K.C."

I nodded my head and got up and headed towards the attic.

I went upstairs through my closet to another set of stairs. I had always wondered why our house was built so strange, but I guess strange comes in handy. I went into what was supposed to be my room and grabbed a box labeled 'clothing'.

I looked inside to see Darcy's clothes this was Darcy's room before she died. I only wanted this room because she always seemed so happy having this room and sleeping in this room would make me feel close to her. It wasn't changed at all everything was where she left it. Except for her pictures. Mom and dad couldn't bear to see a picture of her after she died. I guess it was just to sad to see.

I loved her so much.

I heard a sudden knock at the door to see my mom and a woman I had never met before.

"Clare this is Mrs. Goldsworthy." My mother smiled.

"Hi." I said in a very soft voice. I wasn't sure if it was shyness or the fact that I was just thinking about Darcy. Mrs. Goldsworthy just smiled and walked away.

"Honey, I'm sorry about the room I know it was supposed to be yours."

"It's okay I understand they need a place to stay and I've already got a room it's fine."

"Thank you so much Clare. I know your sacrificing a lot." I smiled at her and brought the box of clothes to my bedroom and saw a boy dressed in all black around my age pacing in it.

"What are you doing?" I asked which made him jump about 2 feet off the ground. He turned around towards the direction of my voice.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He said to me as if he was supposed to be in my room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked a little annoyed.

" I'm Eli Goldsworthy and I was exploring."

"Well you should really be exploring upstairs where you'll be staying." I said a little harsh.

"Aren't we in a bad mood today." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just get out of my room. I said pointing towards the closet."

"Fine, see you later Blue eyes." He said as he left the room. Blue eyes? What the heck was that. Ugh he is so annoying and sarcastic. I let out a sigh and started sorting through the clothes.

**Hey guys well that's the start of my new story I hope you guys liked it please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Plans

**Okay I know it's been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry. My laptop charger died and so I couldn't go on my laptop, but it's all good now and I'm ready to update. Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Clare's POV**

Even though the Nazi's have taken over we still have regular school. I went to my locker and got my books. I shut my locker to see K.C coming towards me all smiles. I smiled back and he pecked me on the lips.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. I was hoping we could go out tonight." He said hoping that I would agree.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I was thinking a picnic or something. Just quiet and simple." He said putting his arm around me.

"That sounds absolutely perfect." I said as we started walking to class.

After school K.C offered to walk me home. We walked in comfortable silence.

"What time should I pick you up?" He asked.

"How about five." I suggested.

"Great pick you up then." He said kissing me lightly on the lips before I walked inside.

"Hey, Clare don't plan for anything tonight we are going to have dinner with the Goldsworthys." My mom said as soon as I walked through the door.

"What? Mom it's too late. Me and KC already made a picnic date for tonight." They couldn't possibly make me call off my date with KC to eat dinner with a bunch of people I don't even know.

"Sorry Clare but your just going to have to cancel your plans with KC tonight."

"You can't be serious. That's not fair!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down we don't want them to think you don't like them."

"What do I care. They aren't my friends. I could care less of what they think of me." I said making my voice softer than it was but still angry.

"That's enough, Clare. Just go to your room and don't even bother eating dinner with us." My mom said angrily.

Why should she be mad. I'm the one who has to cancel my plans just because some stupid family wants to eat dinner with us. I hate that I can't do what I want. It's not fair.

I laid on my bed and just looked at the ceiling. I eventually went to my desk and wrote in journal.

**Eli's POV**

I hate this. I have to move into some stranger's attic and just stay here like a criminal. What am I supposed to do all day. My parents told me that I'm not aloud to go to school anymore. Not that it really mattered I only had one friend there anyways, but I'd rather do anything other than sit in a cramped attic all day.

My parents told me that I get my own room. Trying to make it sound a little less gloomy which was not helping in the least.

When I got to the room I noticed that it was used recently. It still had some books lying around and the bedding was a flowery pattern. _Finally the room I always wanted. _I thought sarcastically. I looked at the books that were lying around they weren't all bad there was _Tom Sawyer_,_ Pride and Prejudice, _and_ War and Peace. _To name a few.

I had nothing better to do so I started to read. My mom came in and I set the book down.

"I want you to be on your best behavior during dinner tonight. Okay? We are eating with the Edwards family tonight so no funny business."

"Ugh. Why? I mean I hardly even know these people." I said not really wanting to see these people more than I absolutely have to. With the exception of there daughter maybe. _What a I saying?_

"It'll be fine and plus there daughter will be there. You guys are about the same age maybe you'll have something in common with each other." My mom hinted.

"Whatever mom." I said shaking my head and putting away the book. I decided to look around the room a little more and I came across a small box with some pictures and things in it. So I grabbed a picture and it was of a teenage girl. She looked about my age but it couldn't be the girl downstairs. I flipped it over and it had a name and the age on the back.

_Darcy Edwards_

_17 years old_

I wonder where she was because I am almost positive that my mom said they had one daughter, and that was definitely not her.

**Hey that was the second chapter. I promise I'll get to the Eclare eventually I just have to work up to it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. **


	3. Dinner

**Okay here is the 3****rd**** chapter of Hiding. I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry about that. I've been busy this summer. Hope you guys all had a great 4****th**** of July!**

**Chapter 3**

**Clare's POV**

"Hey, Clare we're going to eat dinner. You can come with us if you want." My mom said as she was heading towards my closet with food in her hands.

"No, that's okay mom. I'll take my punishment like a big girl." I said still a little irritated. "And I wanted to be down stairs so I could hear the door when KC comes."

"Clare, I told you that you weren't aloud to go out with KC tonight."

"Yeah, I know that but I would like to give him a reason to cancel our date in person." I said to her.

"Okay, but make sure he doesn't stay too long." My mom said as she went up the stairs.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said under my breath.

Just then I heard a knock on the door and quickly got up to answer it. I opened up the door to KC in front of me with his picnic basket.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked. In went outside with him and shut the door behind us.

"About that. KC I have to cancel. My parents don't want me to go out tonight."

"Oh, that sucks. I guess we just won't go out tonight." He said with a wink.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Well, we don't have to go out. We could just go in." I laughed and shook my head.

"Your right. My parents didn't say anything about staying in." I said opening the door.

We walked into the kitchen and he put the basket on the table, and KC started taking the food out.

"So where are your parents anyways?" KC asked me.

"Um they went to dinner with some friends." I said. It wasn't really a lie I just didn't mention that they were eating upstairs.

"They went out to dinner and you aren't aloud to leave the house?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess they are still worried that the Nazi's are marching around everywhere." Okay that time I lied but hey you can't keep a promise without lying at some point.

KC dropped the conversation and ate. After we finished eating KC and I sat on the couch in the living room.

"This was a really nice date." I said.

"Hey it's not over yet." He said leaning closer and kissed me. I kissed him back.

**Eli's POV**

I was sitting at the table with the other adults zoning out there conversation hoping that something that could happen that I didn't have to sit here anymore. I had already finished eating but my parents said that it would be rude if I just left the room before they bad gone back down stairs.

"It's to bad you daughter isn't here to join us." My mom said.

"Clare, would have been here but she's been busy with homework." Clare. That's a cute name, and it fits her perfectly with her big blue eyes. Wait. What am I saying! I don't even know this girl.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure she could use a break. Eli, why don't you go downstairs and ask Clare if she'd like to come up for dessert?"

"Okay, Mom." I said and walked downstairs into the living room to see Clare on the couch kissing someone. I turned around and started to walk back into Clare's room.

**Clare's POV**

I pulled back from the kiss needing to breath when I saw a figure walking away back towards my room.

"Um, I'll be right back." I told KC and walked to my room quickly and shut the door.

"Wait." I said to Eli before he went upstairs. He turned around to look at me.

"What?" He asked kind of irritated.

"Please don't tell my parents." I practically begged.

"Tell them about what?" He asked.

"I know you saw so don't pretend." I told him.

"Don't worry I won't tell them about your 'extra credit project'." He said. That confused me but I decided to shrug it off.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked having a feeling that he wanted something from me.

"Let's just say I do you a favor you do me one." My jaw dropped.

"So your blackmailing me." I stated.

"Don't say it like that it sounds so cruel." Eli said. He looked like he enjoyed having the upper hand.

"What could you possibly want from me?" I asked.

"I haven't decided that yet, but when I need a favor you don't need to ask questions." He said smirking.

"Fine." I said to him and walked out of the room.

**Ha-ha you've got to love Eli and his blackmailing schemes. I'm sorry on how I tried to describe KC in Eli's POV. I'm so used to comparing him to Justin Bieber and then I realized that he wasn't around in this period of time so it would have been weird to say that. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter. I think it's the longest chapter I've made. Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try harder. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Pride and Prejudice

_**Please read this first:**_

**Okay someone reviewed this story and they saw that I'm probably basing it off of a book called ****Number the Stars****? Well the truth is that I really didn't so I think that's interesting. I've never even read this book before so. I don't know I guess it might sound like that book I don't know, But yeah I think that is weird that it does because I have never even heard of it I guess I'll read it and see what they mean , but I will try to keep it original. I feel bad now for having a story sound like a book. Sorry for the confusion if you have read that book and thought the same thing. I just feel weird as I'm writing this now. Just wanted all you guys to know.**

**Chapter 4**

**Clare's POV**

After Eli and I had our little 'chat' I told KC that my parents should be home soon and that he should probably leave.

I walked into my room and started looking for a certain book of Darcy's that I really liked, _Pride and Prejudice_. I looked through all of the books in my room and it wasn't there. Then I remembered that I had been reading it up in her room before my parents told me about the Goldsworthy's moving in.

This was just great now I actually had to go upstairs into the room that no doubt Eli is staying in. I didn't really care I needed that book and even he wasn't going to stop me. I walked up the stairs to see my parents sitting at the table talking.

"Oh, Clare would you like some dessert?" Mrs. Goldsworthy asked me.

I looked towards her direction. "Um, No thank you. I just wanted to get a book out of one of the rooms." I said in a very soft voice but still loud enough for her to hear.

"Well okay but if you ever change your mind."

"Okay." I said and went towards the bedroom rather quickly.

The door was wide open and I see Eli on the bed reading none other than _Pride and Prejudice_.

I cleared my throat and he would look up and see me standing there.

"Had enough of your boyfriend?" He asked me.

I just rolled my eyes and decided not to respond to his absurdly rude question.

"Where did you get that?" I asked eyeing the book because I could have sworn that I put it back in a box amongst a bunch of other things of Darcy's.

"The book?"

"No, your snaky attitude. Yes the book." I said not really in the mood to listen to his stupidity.

"No need to be snippy." He said sitting up and closing the book. "I happened to find it on top of a box just lying around." He said walking closer to me.

"You didn't go through the box did you?" I asked a little worriedly. Because I knew if he did he would most likely ask questions that I really didn't want to answer.

"Maybe a little." He said quieter.

I pretended not to hear his answer and just changed the subject back to the book. "Well can I have it back please."

"Fine, I've read it already anyways." He said in his usual care free attitude.

I took it out of his hands and walked to the box and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking the box down to my room." I said. The tension draining from my voice as I started to walk out of the room.

"Who is she?" He asked which made me freeze in my tracks. This is exactly what I was afraid of him asking. I turned around slowly.

"Who's who?" I asked hoping that playing dumb would make him drop the conversation.

"You know who." He said walking closer.

"No really I don't and I've got some studying to do so if you'll excuse me." I said and turned back towards the door and walked back downstairs ignoring the fact that Eli was close behind me.

I set the box on my bed and walked outside knowing that he was smart enough to not follow me out here. I sat on the bench on the porch and cried softly.

**Okay that's all for this chapter. I really hoped that you liked it and please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!**


	5. She

**Hey guys! Degrassi is back on TV yay! I realized that I have been keeping Eclare alive in my mind all through the break and now when I watch Degrassi it's just so hard to see them apart like that. It just doesn't seem right what are your guys' thoughts on seeing Eli and Clare not being together anymore. However even though they are not together in the show that doesn't mean they can't be together in my fanfic.**

**Chapter 5**

**Eli's POV**

Dang it! Clare ran out so I couldn't talk to her about it. She knew that it would be bad if I was found outside. I went back upstairs to see all the adults staring at me.

"What's wrong with Clare?" Her mom asked.

"I'm not exactly sure Mrs. Edwards but I think she just wants to be alone right now." I said heading back to my room.

What could make her act like that? I decided to leave it alone for now.

**Clare's POV**

Once I felt better I went inside. I know I shouldn't have reacted to rationally but I really couldn't help it. I have been keeping my feelings bottled but ever since it happened and I couldn't bring myself to let them out.

I walked into my room to see my parents going to there own room.

"Hey, Clare what happened with you and Eli?" My dad asked.

"Nothing. I just got a little freaked about the whole Nazi stuff. That's all." I lied.

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay well. We're going to bed."

'Night sweetie." My mom said kissing my forehead.

"Night." I walked into my bedroom and shut the door. Glad that the night was almost over.

I sat on my bed and looked through the box. I picked up the picture of Darcy and set it on my night stand.

I looked one more look in the box and saw a bracelet in it. I smiled a little because I knew that was her favorite bracelet. She got it for her birthday from grandma.

**Eli's POV **

I walked down the stairs to see Clare sitting on the bed smiling at the bracelet in her hand. I cleared my throat and she looked up to see me.

"Look I'm sorry that I asked." I said apologetically. "I really didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"Well, you thought wrong." She said. Not in a mean way. Just making a statement.

"I know. I just wanted to say sorry." I turned back towards the stairs."

"She's my sister." I heard Clare say softly. I looked back at her.

"She got sick. We thought it was just a cold and that it would pass." I came up to Clare and sat at the end of the bed.

"When her symptoms got worse we called a doctor, but by then it was too late. She died within the hour."

I looked at her and she was looking down at the bedding.

"I had no idea." I whispered.

"Now you do. I'm sorry for acting like that. It was stupid."

"No it wasn't. You were upset. It's completely understandable." I said getting up and started up the stairs.

"Eli?" I turned back to Clare once more.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For listening." She smiled. I nodded and walked back upstairs. When I got to my room I laid on my bed and started to dream about the blue eyed beauty downstairs.

**That is the end of Chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it. You no what you need to do now. REVIEW!**


	6. Friends?

**Hey I know it's been a while since I updated this story. Sorry I've been a little busy. Anyways I hope you guys are still interested Eclare will be here soon enough.**

**Chapter 6**

**Clare's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling happier than usual. I guess it was because I had finally opened up to someone about Darcy. Sure my friends knew but that was because there parents were invited to the funeral and so they had to come to. My friends always tried to get me to open up, but I never felt that I was really ready for that yet.

I got out of bed and took some clothes and went into the bathroom to freshen up. When I got back to my room I saw Eli sitting on my bed.

I smiled at him. "Your up early." I said looking at the clock on the wall read 5:30.

"I could say the same for you." Eli replied smirking.

"Touché." I said smiling and sat next to him on the bed.

"I really am sorry about yesterday. I hope you know that."

"I do, Eli. Really it's okay. I'm not mad at you or anything."

"Good." He said sounding relieved. "Can we start over and be friends?"

I smiled big. "I'd really like that." I said.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Okay you know a little about me. What about you?"

"Well, I used to go to school at Degrassi. My best friend's name is Adam Torres, and I love to write."

"You went to Degrassi? I go there I don't know how I missed you." I said a little shocked.

"I've seen you around a couple of times and we had one class together." He said.

"Now I feel even worse. I can't believe that I don't even remember that. What class was that?"

"English, and don't feel bad I'm not the most outgoing person there is." He reassured me.

"Wait did you say Adam?" I asked.

"Um yeah he's my best friend. Why?"

"He's in like every class of mine."

"Really? How is he? Do you talk to him?"

"He's been okay I guess." I said my smile fading thinking of how sad he seemed lately.

"What you mean you guess?" Eli asked sounding kind of worried about him.

I shrugged. "He doesn't talk much anymore. We used to talk a lot during and after class but now he really just stays silent."

"Oh, well do you think you could give this to him when you see him at school today?" Eli asked pulling a letter out of his pocket.

"Yeah, sure." I said nodding my head taking the note from him. He smiled at me in gratitude.

"You know I don't know all that much about you either." Eli admitted.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything and everything." He answered.

I laughed a little. "Okay my favorite color is blue, my best friend's name is Ali, and I also like to write."

"What do you write about?" Eli asked.

"Mostly fiction mystery type stuff, but I haven't written anything since she died."

"Why not?"

"Your going to think it's stupid but when she died I was devastated. I didn't come out of my room for days. I just stayed here and cried just thinking about how it was all my fault that she died."

At this moment tears started streaming down my face. "I mean I'm the one who told her to just go back to bed and that she would feel better. I told her that once she got better we would write my first story together and that it would be a best seller. That was our dream we were going to be the famous sibling writers.

How could I just write without her? It just seems that if I continue to write and not have her there it's like I'm just taking her out of our dream."

When I was finished I was still crying and I felt Eli's hand cup my cheek and wipe away my tears with his thumb.

"That isn't true, Clare. Just because she's gone doesn't mean you have to stop. If anything it means you should keep writing make the dream become a reality for the both of you. She would want you to be happy, Clare and do all the things you wanted." Eli said whole heartedly. I looked him in the eyes and I knew he meant every word of it.

I hugged Eli and smile as hugged me back. "Thank you, Eli." I pulled away to see him smiling too. Not one of his smirks he always seems to wear but a real genuine smile.

The next thing that happened surprised me.

Eli leaned towards me an d our lips touched. I returned the kiss and I realized that I really like Eli as much more than a friend.

**See I told you guys that there would be some Eclare eventually. Now if you read the chapter you have to REVIEW!**

**~Kayla =D**


	7. Surprise

**I'm going to try and write regularly from now on so I am going to try hard and post every week. Okay I honestly don't know how school was in this time period so if you could just ignore it and pretend that it was kind of like it is now that would be great. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Clare's POV**

"CLARE." I heard my mom yell and I quickly pulled away from Eli. My mom walked in and I stood up.

"Clare, if you want to get to school on time I suggest you hurry up and leave now." She said.

Wow Eli and I were really talking that long? "Okay, Mom." I said and went downstairs.

"Clare don't forget your bag." My dad said.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed my bag from him and headed out the door.

As I got to school I saw KC waiting outside for me. I walked towards him and he put his arm around me.

"Hi." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I said wearily. We started to walk inside and stopped at my first class.

"Is something wrong, Clare?" He asked sensing my hesitation.

"Uh, Yeah. I'm fine." I said faking a smile hoping that he bought it.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I got to get to class. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah sure." I smiled and walked into the classroom.

I sat down in my seat and saw Adam already there sitting .

"Hey, Adam." I said.

He turned to look at me. "Oh, hi Clare." He said as gloomy as ever.

"I wanted to give you this." I said handing him the letter Eli gave me.

He took it from me and started to read it. Suddenly he didn't look that sad, but very confused.

"How did you get this?" He asked. I looked around the room and noticed that we were the only ones there. I guess it would be okay to tell Adam. I mean it's not like he would say anything.

"He kind of gave it to me."

"Really? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, it's just I can't tell you now."

"Okay, when?" He asked he looked really happy to know that Eli was okay and that made me smile.

"How about after school." I said coming up with the perfect plan.

"Great. Thanks, Clare." I just nodded when kids started to pile in and class started.

**Lunch**

I got my lunch out of my locker and sat at my table to see Ali and KC already sitting there. I sat down next to Ali and across from KC.

They both gave me weird looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Is something going on between you two?" Ali asked quietly so only I could hear.

"No why?" I asked just as quiet.

"Then why aren't you sitting next to him like you always do?"

"I don't know I just feel like sitting next to you today." I said louder so KC could hear me too.

"Okay." Ali said making the word longer to express her confusion.

I managed to avoid KC throughout the whole day after lunch. Thankfully it he didn't have any classes with me so it wasn't as hard as it could have been.

Ali happened to be in a couple of mine and asked me if he did something that had made me mad, because she didn't buy my story of wanting to sit with her at lunch.

School finally ended and I waited for Adam outside.

"Hey Clare. Ready to tell me?"

"Um let's talk at my house. My parents won't be home for a while they have to work late."

"Sure." He said cheerfully and we started walking to my house.

"Why have you been so gloomy lately?" I asked.

"Honestly I was scared for him." I nodded in understanding.

"It is scary." I said.

We got to my house and I looked inside to make sure no one was around. I walked in and Adam followed behind me and shut the door.

I led him upstairs to my bedroom.

"Wait here for second." I said and went into the closet and shut the door behind me. I quickly went up the stairs and went into Eli's room and saw him sleeping.

I laughed softly and I quickly covered my mouth but Eli woke up anyways.

"Hi." I grinned.

"Hey, how long were you standing there?"

"I just got here. I saw you asleep and laughed."

"Good to know your not a stalker or anything." He smirked.

"Ha-ha. I talked to Adam today." I said.

"What did he say?"

"He just asked about you and he looked a lot happier after he read the letter."

"Thank you Clare. It really means a lot to me." Eli smiled.

"Your welcome. Would you mind helping me with something, Eli?"

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

"It's easier if I just show you." I said walking towards the stairs.

"Okay." Eli said following closely behind.

As I was opening the door Adam started to talk. "Finally, I was starting to think you got lo-."

Adam immediately stopped talking when he saw Eli standing next to me.

**Yay Eli and Adam get to see each other again. Friends Forever! I really hope you liked it please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	8. Risks

**Hey readers I am so so so so sorry for not updating last week. But with the new school year I just have been a little busy. I know I realize that I use that excuse WAY more than I should, but would it help if I said that my birthday is coming up? Yeah my 15th birthday! Can't wait I am so excited. Now I want your opinion on something so just listen up. How would you guys feel about me writing a new story along with this one? I had this story in mind for a while but I'm really swaying on weather I should write it or not. It's about Eli and Clare first meeting at there summer cabins that just so happen to be right next to each other. PM me and tell me what you think about that because I still want you guys to be reviewing this chapter. Keep in mind that I LOVE when you guys mention something that you liked about it and not just telling me to update. Anyways I have been talking random for way to long to here is the new chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Eli's POV**

I had no idea what Clare wanted my help with but right when I saw Adam I knew it was just a ploy to get me down here.

"Adam! I can't believe you're here." I said giving him a brotherly hug.

"Yeah, Clare seems to be full of surprises." He laughed. "How are you man? I thought you were taken by some cold blooded Nazi's."

"That hurts." I said putting a hand over my heart. "I can't believe that you would think that some mindless Nazi could out smart _Me_."

"I see that your ego is still well intact." Adam said smiling.

"I haven't changed."

"So your staying with Clare's family now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Apparently her parents and mine are old friends or something." I shrugged.

"That is so brave of there family to protect you guys like that." He said amazed.

"I guess." I said with a little bit of a confused expression.

"Eli, you do know that if Clare's family get's caught keeping Jews in their home they will receive the same sort of punishment you do. Right?"

How could I not have known about this? I mean of course they would receive the same punishment. Or worse. I thought of my Clare being taken away and being killed by these disgusting Nazi's because of me. The thought of that happening killed me. Wait _My _Clare_. _She isn't mine. She was _KC's_. She would never be mine. Nevertheless I wasn't going to let her or anyone else risk there lives for me.

I looked to where Clare was standing just moments ago to see her gone. She must have left the room so me and Adam could catch up.

"I'll be right back Adam." I said before making my way out of Clare's room and downstairs towards the kitchen. Right where I knew she would be sitting at the table doing her home work.

I stood there untill she finally looked at me.

"Hey." She said smiling. My face must have held the same expression I felt. Anger and sadness, because her face immediately changed to a worried look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did you know?" I asked.

She gave me a confused expression. "Know what?"

"Did you know that you would receive the same fate as me if the Nazi's found my family hiding here?"

"Yes." She said simply looking slightly saddened.

"You knew that you could get _killed _for protecting me and my family and you didn't tell me?" My voice was rising.

"Eli, the Nazi's have no clue that you are here, and they're not going to find out." She said a bit unconvincingly.

I laughed sardonically. "They can smell a Jew from a mile away and your going to tell me that they won't find us here?"

"Why are yelling at me? Why are you even bringing this up? I have never seen you act this."

"Because I don't want anyone getting punished because of me especially you." I yelled. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I'm the reason you were suffering." I whispered and shed a tear.

Clare wiped the tear away with her thumb and left her hand to linger at the side of my face. "It's okay Eli. Nothing will happen to me."

I pulled her into my chest and hugged her as tightly as I could not wanting to let her go. "Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." She said into my shoulder Wrapping her arms around me too. "Everything is going to be alright." She said and I really hopped that way true.

**Awww cute Eli and Clare moment right there. I love it when it's the girl trying to comfort the guy. I think it's just so adorable. Omigosh the season finally! I swear I was about to cry when Adam was the one that got shot. I hate that we have to WAIT. Ugh I hate waiting for Degrassi it's going to kill me.**


	9. Breakup

**Hey it's me again. I really hope you like this story because I really like writing it. Anyways thanks for the reviews so far. I really appreciate it.**

**Clare's POV**

Adam left an hour before my parents got home, and Eli and I sat in my room and talked.

"Thank you Clare. For bringing Adam here. It meant a lot." Eli said to me as we were sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm glad. It was great to see you guys talk again. He missed you a lot. I haven't seen him smile that much since the stupid Nazi's came."

"Yeah, I missed him too. I hope he'll be happier now that he knows I'm safe." I laid my head on Eli's shoulder.

"I do too." I felt Eli start pulling away so I lifted my head. "What's wrong?"

"Clare, I need you to be completely honest with me about something." He said seriously.

"Okay, what is it?"

"We kissed each other this morning. Clare, it's obvious that I like you. Am I reading into things or do you like me to?"

"I like you too, Eli. When we kissed I felt something between us."

He smiled at me. A real smile. Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was a short kiss soft and sweet. Eli pulled away, and his face saddened.

"What about your boyfriend?"

I sighed totally forgetting about KC. I smiled softly at Eli. "I'm going to break up with him. I like you, and that's all that I care about."

"It's getting late we should probably get to bed." He said while getting up and walking towards the staircase. "Good night." Eli said before he left.

"Good night." I whispered.

**The Next Morning**

As I approached the school building I see KC waiting for me as usual.

"Hey beautiful." He said leaning down for a kiss. I quickly turned my head so that he ended up kissing my cheek.

"We need to talk." I said pulling him off to the side of the school.

"KC, I think we should break up." I said trying to make this as painless as possible.

"I-Is there something I did? Are you mad at me or something?" He asked panicked.

"No it wasn't anything you did. I just feel a little…suffocated right now. It's me honest. I haven't been in the best place since the whole Darcy thing, and I think it would be best if I was just left alone." It was kind of scary how good I was getting at lying to people. Although when I used Darcy for my lie it stung.

KC didn't say anything else he just nodded his head sadly and walked away. To be honest I felt bad that I broke his heart like that. I mean it's not like he did anything wrong. For the most part he was the perfect boyfriend.

I sighed and waked into the school and went to my locker. As soon as I got my stuff for class and shut my locker I saw Ali running towards me.

"Please tell me that it's not true." She huffed.

"What's not true?" I asked a little confused.

"That you broke up with KC." Whoa word travels fast.

"Oh, that yeah it's true." I said nonchalantly.

"Why would you do that? You guys were perfect together. What happened? And don't give me that lame story that you told KC because I know that it's 100% crap."

"Fine I'll tell you just lay off the first degree would you? I broke up with KC because I met this guy." I confessed a little embarrassed.

Ali gasped "Clare you didn't. How well do you even know this guy or if he even likes you back?"

"I know him enough to know that he is smart, funny, and the sweetest guy I've ever met, and I know that he likes me because he kissed me yesterday." I said with a wind of confidence.

"I knew there was a reason you were acting so weird with KC yesterday. I thought it was because you were mad at him or something, but it was because you kissed another guy." Ali seemed excited now.

"So what your approving the fact that I broke up with KC for another guy?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter what I think I only care that your happy. So is he cute?" She asked.

I laughed. "Beyond."

**Haha Okay I love this chapter. Omigosh school is sooo exhausting. I can't even describe. I have driver's ed classes so I have to stay after school for another 2 hours and it is just torcher. Eeeeeep I am so excited my birthday is on Sunday I am so excited and maybe if I get a lot of REVIEWS I'll update sooner, but only if you write wonderful REVIEWS for me.**

**~Kayla**


	10. Losing Hope

**Omigosh I am so terribly sorry about not updating in 3 MONTHS. I feel so bad. I've had major writer's block and now my laptop has a virus on it so I've had a lot of trouble. I tried to get some help from a friend of mine but she didn't know what to do either. I know where I want this story to go but I'm having a little trouble thinking of the events up to it. So I just want to warn you that the next few chapters may not be the best. If any of you have some suggestions on how you want this story to go PLEASE don't hesitate to PM me. If your wondering I'm writing this from the home computer and I'm not sure how**

**Chapter 10**

**Clare's POV**

There were becoming less and less students and teachers at this school by the day, and the ones that were still here were crying over the friends they lost. It was becoming a ghost town now, and it was overrun by Nazi's. Crowding the streets and guarding public buildings. Even the schools had five Nazi soldiers guarding the entrance.

I walked home in an obviously horrible mood and practically slammed the door as I walked into the house. I went to my room and just plopped down on the bed and just lied there.

"Is everything okay." I jumped and sat up to see Eli peering into my room.

"Don't do that you scared me." I said throwing a small pillow from my bed at him, which he dodged.

"Sorry, but you didn't answer my question." Eli said walking over and sat on my bed right next to me.

I sighed. "Everything's fine." I fell back onto my bed as Eli mimicked me and did the same.

"That doesn't make it sound very assuring. Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"I never said that there was nothing bothering me I just said that things were fine."

"Well then tell me what's bothering you. Is it KC or something?"

"No it's not that. KC actually took the break-up well."

"Then what is it?" He asked not giving up until I told him.

"This stupid world we live in." I sighed and sat up. Eli did the same and looked at me.

"And what kind of stupid world is that?" He asked wanting me to be more specific.

"Oh, come on you know what I'm talking about. The world that believes that somehow Jew are evil and need to be taken away." I said not looking at him.

He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "This won't be forever. Soon everything will be back to normal and we can get back to the way life was before except for the fact that we actually know each other." He smiled and let go of my chin. I automatically looked back to floor.

"How do you know that? The school has gone down from 300 to 200 students just within this week, and at least half of the teaching staff has been replaced." I was in tears now and Eli pulled me into a hug trying to comfort me.

"You just have to believe me, okay? Soon the war will be won and this will all blow over. You've just have to have faith in it."

I smiled weakly and nodded. "I guess you're right." He smiled and I laid my head on his chest and Eli placed his chin on top of my head.

"Well considering you are now a single woman would you care to be my girlfriend." Eli asked. I lifted my head and smiled up at him.

"I would be honored to be your girlfriend." I said. He smiled at me and we both leaned in and kissed softly.

**And that was my newest chapter forgive me if it's a little short and suckish. As I told you before I am having some writing issues and PLEASE if you have ANY ideas for this story do not hesitate to PM I would really appreciate it.**

**=D Kayla**


	11. Angry Discussions

**Hey my laptop is fixed! I am sooo glad that I can finally update without it taking as long. Yay! Oh I just recently watched the Degrassi Halloween Special and I now hate Clare. No offense to any Clare lovers but I am so mad. I mean she is just being so stupid. I actually really felt bad for Ali during the episode. Having been cheated on by Dave and her so called friend not even caring enough to listen to what's going on in her life and blowing her off. Ugh Clare is just getting on my last nerve. Anyways sorry for my little rant what did you****guys think of the episode? **

**I'd like to thank StgMittens and actressinlove101 for helping me come up with ideas for this story. I'll make sure to use some of them in later chapters. Well here is the next chapter of 'Hiding'.**

**Chapter 11**

** Angry Discussions**

**Clare's POV**

When my parents came home I left my room and came downstairs and sat in the living room. When dinner was almost done. My parents both took a seat on the couch across from me, and my dad cleared his throat to speak.

"Clare, we know this living situation hasn't been the easiest, with not being able to tell your friends everything you like and having to cancel that date with KC. So we thought it would be nice if we invited KC and his mom over for dinner tonight." My dad said.

"Oh well that really won't be necessary because KC and I broke up today."

"What why?" My mom asked shocked. She had always really liked KC and was so excited when we started going out.

"I don't know mom. I just didn't feel like the relationship was going anywhere." I said.

"Well it's a little to late to cancel KC and his mom are on the way over right now." My dad said.

"W-what you already invited them over?"

"Yes, so you should go change out of your school clothes and change into something nice." My mom said frostily standing up and heading back towards the kitchen. Something told me that my mom wasn't very happy about the break up, and if I know my mother she'll most likely try and get KC and I back together.

I walked up to my room and mentally screamed at the situation that is about to ensue. I picked out the least appealing outfit I could find and let me tell you it wasn't the easiest thing to do considering my mom always made sure I had nothing but the cutest things to where outside of school. I ended up wearing a black and white polka dotted dress which still didn't look awful but I figured it was the best I was going to do.

I walked back downstairs to see KC and his mom already here. We all sat down at the table and started to serve our plates after praying.

The parents started having a mindless conversation that I didn't bother to pay any attention to I just kept my head down staring at my plate and playing with the food that was on it.

"Can you believe what's going on in this country today?" I heard my mom ask. "I mean all the things that their doing to the Jews?"

"Oh, yes isn't it just great finally getting rid of the _real _problem with the government and finally putting this country to good." Mrs. Guthrie said. I dropped my fork onto my plate not that anyone turned around anyways.

"What do you mean the _real _problem. The Jews did nothing wrong." My dad interjected.

"Randal." My mother warned.

"No, no that's okay Helen I have no problem with people stating their opinions. Obviously our government was doing so much better before the Jews started weaseling their way through and messing everything up."

"What? That's ridiculous." I said not being able to hold my tongue any longer. "It's not the Jews fault for anything if you should be blaming anyone you should be blaming Germany not the Jews."

"Clare, that's enough." My mom said.

"No Helen Clare has a point." My dad said. "Why isn't Germany taking responsibility for their actions?"

"Germany has no faults they need to be responsible for it was all of the Jews faults." Mrs. Guthrie almost yelled.

"Come on everyone has their opinions let's just get back to din-." My dad cut her off.

"Your right every one does have their opinions, but you may have your opinions elsewhere." My dad said angrily.

"Randal!" My mother shouted.

I was so mad I couldn't even stay down there anymore. I went back up to my room. Once I got their I leaned against my shut door and closed my eyes.

"Something wrong?"

I jumped and my eyes flashed open to see Eli just sitting on my bed. "You scared me I thought I was alone. I'm just so sick of idiotic people interjecting their opinions into my face." I said sitting on my bed.

"Like what?' He asked.

"Like telling me and my family how amazing this disgusting take over of Jews is." I said.

"Who said that?"

"KC's mom." I said grudgingly.

"You mean like just now?" Eli asked.

"Yeah my parents invited him and his mom to join us for dinner not knowing that I had broken up with him." Eli just nodded his head and kissed me.

"Just remember that you're mine now." He said.

I giggled. "Yes, sir." And I kiss him back.

"What!"

**Ooooooo. Who was that? Just have to review to find out, and would you rather read the next chapter in Clare's or Eli's POV? Review! =D**


	12. Snitch

**Okay here is the next chapter. I hope that you all love this story enough to review.**

**Chapter 12**

**Eli's POV**

"What!"

Me and Clare broke apart and saw KC standing in the room furious.

"KC-."

"Just stop with your lies Clare. All the crap about your sister and the whole 'It's not you it's me.' Stuff was so stupid." KC said walking closer to Clare.

"Hey, just back off." I said pushing KC slightly back so he wasn't in Clare's face.

"And who are you? Her new boyfriend?" He asked snidely. Clare just stood their awkwardly and looked like she was about to say something but couldn't come up with the right words to say.

KC started to walk up to Clare again. "I bet you've been cheating this whole time, and just finally got rid of me. Probably because he said he'd leave you if didn't."

"That's not true. I would never cheat." Clare said almost in tears.

"Oh, really? So the day before when you didn't want to sit next to me at lunch. You to didn't even consider kissing or anything?" Clare began to cry and I stepped in before KC could do anything.

"What is your problem? Just leave Clare alone okay?" KC turned from Clare and started towards me.

"Or what? What will you do if I don't." He challenged.

"You don't want to know what I'll do." I threatened getting angry. Just then KC threw a punch, but thankfully I dodged it. Before anymore violence broke out. A woman (I'm guessing to be KC's mother) approached the open door.

"KC come on we're leaving." Mrs. Guthrie announced brusquely and walked back downstairs not giving KC a chance to speak.

KC looked at both of us. "You'll regret it." And then he just walked out.

I looked to Clare who was trying to compose herself. I took a step towards her and gave her a comforting hug. She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her into my chest.

**Clare's POV**

I didn't know what KC meant by it, but I tried to get it out of my head as I went to sleep. I got up this morning having a horrible feeling about today but I ignored it and got ready for school.

I got to school and I grabbed my things and headed to class. The day went by fast and luckily I hadn't seen KC all day. Well, that is until I saw KC waiting for me at my locker. I pushed him aside so I could grab my things to leave. "Having fun with your Jew of a boyfriend?" KC spat at me. I shut my locker and looked at him.

"What did you say?" I asked stunned.

He smirked evilly. "I said are you having fun with your Jew?"

"I don't know what your talking about and I would advise you not to talk that way around here; the Nazi's might hear you."

"Oh, they've already heard me. I told them all about the Jews living with your family. I expect they'll all be sent to who-knows-where by the time you get home."

"They'll all turn on you when they find nobody there." I said hiding the fact that I was scared to death inside.

"Come on Clare. There is no point in lying about it now. I know the truth and so do the Nazi's."

"You know KC I don't have time to argue with you right now unlike you and your little made up stories I have more important stuff to do." I said marching out of the school with my head held high until I past the Nazi's on the inside of the school. Once I got down the steps of the school I ran as fast as I could to my house.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a group of Nazi's leaving my house. I just couldn't help but cry knowing that KC was telling the truth and not knowing the fate of everyone that was in the house.

**Okay I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated I just never felt that I this chapter was good enough. Plus with all the holidays and birthday I had going on, time just got away from me. I hope to update soon. You know I probably would update sooner if I got some encouragement. REVIEW! **


	13. Turmoil

**There is no point in giving you all a lame excuse. I suck I know. Here is the newest chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

**Eli's POV ~While Clare is in school~**

The worst time of the day is when me and my parents are here alone. My parents say that we have to keep quiet in case the neighbors were home and were able to hear us.

So the only thing I get to do is read and study all of the things that I'm missing in school. I honestly don't understand why I have to study, Clare helps me with all my studies when she gets home. Letting me see her text books and I take down notes and things.

Mr. Edwards always makes sure to secure the house before he leaves just to insure our safety. I still don't understand why they would do something so risky for us when I am not sure that I would ever do that for someone else.

I laid back on the bed reading one of the other books I came across a couple of days ago. My mind drifted to other things after I got done reading the first sentence. The first thing I thought about was Clare. She is so beautiful and amazing, and I know that we haven't really known each other for very long but I think that I might really be falling for her.

Suddenly I heard a loud pounding coming from the front door downstairs. It broke me out of my thoughts and caused me to stand up from my bed. My parents rushed into the room with a look on their face that showed me they were worried.

"What's going on?" I whispered to them urgently. They didn't say anything. They just stood there silently hoping that the pounding and shouting would stop.

Just then I could here a loud crack. It sounded like the breaking of a door. I flinched at the sound. My mom grabbed my arm and rushed me to the far end of the attic behind some old furniture that had been stashed up here.

My heart was racing I couldn't comprehend how fast this had all happened or that it was even happening at all. I could hear the Nazis walking around look and most likely wrecking the place.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The men couldn't see anyone there but they weren't going to give up that easy. They checked all the rooms on the first level and behind any possible objects, they then decided to go upstairs. The men split up and went into the other rooms upstairs. A few men came across a light blue painted room and went in.

The men searched under the bed and were about to look in the closet when suddenly someone came into the house.

"What's going on? What are you doing in my house?" It was Randall Edwards. He must have gotten home from work early.

"We got a tip that Jews were hidden in this house." One of the men said.

"Jews? In here?" Randall said in an amused tone.

"Why on earth would Jews be staying here? I nor my family are of Jewish blood. We don't have any Jewish friends either." Randall said.

"Well if you have nothing to hide you wouldn't mind if we looked around would you?" Another Nazi asked in a dark almost sinister tone.

"By all means search. I am positive you won't find anything close to suspicious." Randall said oddly calm and collected.

So they continued to search around the house. The man opened the closet door in the teenager's bedroom. All that was seen was hangers and a few dresses and shirts. The man sighed and closed the closet door.

"I guess the tip was unreliable." He said. "I am sorry to have disturbed your home." He began to leave and the rest of the men followed and left the house.

**Clare's POV**

I finally had the strength to run inside of the house. I looked around plenty of things carelessly thrown about, but she didn't care about that part. I ran into my room and saw my dad in there.

"What happened?" I asked upset still in distress.

"Everything is okay, princess. They didn't find them." My heart lifted from the pit of my stomach where it had been for a good 2 minutes, but I still needed to see them for myself.

I unlatched the door on the ceiling and the stairs dropped down. I sprinted up the narrow steps and looked in the rooms and didn't see them until I heard a shift from behind the couch.

I went over and cried happily tears streaming down my face. I ran to the sofa and crouched down to the level they were at. Seeing Eli and his parents they all looked relieved to see me. I hugged Eli just needing to hold him to prove that he was there. That he was safe.

I realized that I was shaking when Eli said, "It's okay. We're all okay." We pulled away form each other and he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He laughed and wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs. "Apart from being scared out of my wits I'm okay." He said nodding and calming me down a little more.

Eli stood up pulling me up with him and he hugged me again. We just stood there in each other's arms for awhile loving the feeling of each other being safe. Nobody could hurt us as long as we were wraped up protectivly in each others arms

**Dio you guys really believe that I would let something bad happen to the characters? I decided to end it on a little bit of a happy note. And that's the ending of the chapter I think this story might be coming to a close pretty soon I only see having a few more chapters to this story until it's complete. If you guys have any ideas for this story to keep it going a little while longer send me some ideas with a PM and don't forget to REVIEW….**

**=D Kayla**


	14. Confrontation

**I've had no idea what to write for the past however long it's been. So if this chapter sucks I am super sorry, and if you think of anymore ideas for this story please PM me I NEED ideas.**

**Chapter 14**

**Clare's POV**

It's been 2 days since the horrific day when the Nazi's came to my house and we are all still in shock. Eli doesn't really want to talk about it; either he doesn't want me to be scared or he doesn't want to relive it I can't be sure. Eli has been distant too. I try to talk to him but he's always really short with me. He doesn't come out of the attic anymore.

I can't stand it anymore. I got up from my bed and opened the closet door and walked up the stairs. I went straight towards the bedroom and opened the door to find Eli sitting on the bed and writing in a…journal?

Eli looked up at me expression never changed. He had no sign of emotion what-so-ever. I let out a shaky breath . Suddenly I'm a little nervous.

"Hi." I said not exactly sure what to say to him at this point. "Hi." He said back shutting his journal and he stood up.

"How are you?" I asked as awkwardly as I greeted him. "I'm fine." His short answers got to me at this point. I had had enough. "Okay, honestly what is with you?" I said.

"I don't know what you mean." He said in the same monotone voice. "You know exactly what I mean. Ugh. I can't understand you sometimes. You're so aggravating! A couple of days ago you wouldn't let me leave your arms, but ever since then you haven't said one word about what happened. You'll barely talk to me about anything anymore! I just don't understand it. I mean I get that you don't want to talk about what happened, but for you to almost completely cut me out? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

He just stands there in silence, looking like didn't even comprehend a word I just said. I couldn't take it anymore, and I could feel my throat enclosing and the tears welling up in my eyes.

Having to get out of there, I hastily turned around and fatly walked back down stairs into my room. I closed my closet door and locked it. I slid down the door and cried into my legs quietly because I knew that it was over, that me and Eli were over and that that was the end of it.

**PEASE don't hate me. I know it is way short and that It took me forever to even update, but I can't help it. I hate absolutely no inspiration right now. I can't think of anything else that I could add to make this story any better. Please Review and tell me how you liked/hated this story. I am DESPERATE for some input. So feel free write how you feel. Good. Bad. Anything.**

**D= Kayla**

**-This chapter doesn't deserve a happy face**


	15. Girl Talk

** Blah blah blah here's another chapter blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 15**

**Clare's POV**

I am so mad, but why? Am I mad at Eli because he didn't want to talk about something that was life threatening for him? Why should he want to talk about it? I mean I probably wouldn't want to talk about it if it happened to me so why should he.

I have decided that I am just going to stop bothering with Eli. Whether he wants to talk to me or not is completely up to him.

That thinking got old real fast. I wanted to be there for him to help him back on his feet and talk about anything else but what happened a couple of days ago, but I just can't face Eli again without wanting to kiss him or maybe even cry.

After my quiet weekend it was Monday again. I had to will myself out of bed this morning. I took a shower, got dressed, and not really wanting to do anything with my hair I just put it up into a small ponytail.

When I got to school I saw Ali at my locker. "Clare! What happened? I called a bunch of times, but you never answered. Everyone is talking about the Nazis being at your house and they are spreading a lot of rumors, now tell me what is going on."

"K.C was pissed at me for breaking up with him and lying about it and then he found me and Eli kissing, so he told the Nazi guys that we had Jews hiding out in our house and so they searched all over the house looking and obviously they didn't find anyone because there was no one in there in the first place." I said really fast and my words probably sounded like my words were all meshed together.

Ali just looked at me in confusion. "What? Slow down. Who the heck is Eli and how did he find you kissing him?"

"Eli is the guy I was talking to you about and the reason that I broke up with K.C. K.C found Us kissing in my room because my mom had invited K.C and his mom over to our house for dinner no knowing that he and I had already broke up." I explained to her.

"Okay. Well, then everything must be fine now that the Nazis know that no one is in your house."

"Yeah, after my mom got over her little mental break down it was fine." I said lying with ease.

"So how is your relationship with Eli going? Does he know about what happened with the Nazis and stuff?"

"Oh, he knows and he was definitely not happy about it. He was in a rage when I told him. He looked like he was about to hunt K.C down and beat him up." I said spilling out lie after lie.

"But everything is alright now right?" She asked. I just nodded my head and smiled.

"Good. Now is this new boyfriend of ours going to be coming to the dance at school?"

"Probably not, and he's not my boyfriend. Or at least I don't think we're dating."

"How do you not know if your dating or not?"

"I don't know we haven't made it official or anything yet."

"Well has he asked you out on a date yet?" She asked

"No. We haven't really had time for that stuff." I said starting to feel even worse about Eli's and I relationship. Where did we stand now?

Ali made a bad sound. "You better get him to ask you on a date or you'll be done for sure." I tried to not look worried but inside I was dying. Could Eli and I really be over? Obviously I wasn't all that worried about what Ali said because we wouldn't be able to have a date anyways but if we aren't taking that could be a huge problem.

The rest of the school day I felt depressed. My relationship with Eli could be entirely ruined and I don't know what I could possibly do about it.

**And that was the end of chapter 15. It was kind of a filler chapter for what's to come but it's at least something and it was only a few days of waiting for this one so It's been pretty good. I just finished the Hunger Games books and now I don't know what to do with my spare time so I guess it will be updating fan fiction but yeah. Remember to tell me what you think of the chapter and the best way to do that is REVIEW so do it now.**

**=D Kayla**


	16. Got You

**Okay, so where do I even begin? I'm so sorry again for not updating in forever. I know I suck. I don't really have that great of an excuse other than finals and a bunch of final projects that I had to do. I am so glad that it is summer now. Well, I have an idea for this chapter that I hope you guys like. **

**Chapter 16**

**Clare's POV**

I've been avoiding Eli for the last week now, and that was really hard considering that my parents have been trying to get all of us to become some kind of extended family or something.

So, so far I have had a fever, a stomach ache, and the chills. I know that I can't pretend to be sick forever because sooner or later my mom is going to rush me to the hospital or something like that.

I got out of bed to do my regular routine for the day and got ready for another day of school. "Wait there a second, Clare." My dad said just as I was about to leave the house. "I need to remind you that your mother and I won't be home until midnight. We have a celebration to go to tonight."

"Okay. Have fun." I said nodding good-bye to them as I left the house.

"So Clare, have you and Eli set an official date night yet?" Ali asked me at lunch. I shook my head shyly. "Why not?" She practically yelled. "Today would be the perfect night to do it. Almost everyone's parents will be at that party or whatever." I shrugged my shoulders a bit sadly. "We haven't really talked lately. I think he's ignoring me or something."

"That is ridiculous. Why would he avoid you? Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Ali continued to ask pressing for answers. "Not that I know of."

"Well, Well. Is something wrong in paradise?" I turned around in my chair to see K.C right behind me smirking like an idiot. "Go away K.C or do you not have anything better to do than hang around your ex?" I asked tensely. K.C didn't have a come back so he just walked away.

"Clare, do you like Eli?" Ali asked. "Of course I do." I answered feeling completely pathetic right now. "Well then you should talk to him and see why he's giving you the cold shoulder." I sighed. "I don't know Ali. I've already tried once and it didn't work out so well." "Then try harder," was all she said before she got up from our table and left me alone.

I talked to Adam in my next class but he wasn't very helpful. All he said was talk to him and I really didn't want that to be my only option. Adam has come over to my house a couple of times since the incident but not very often. Apparently Eli doesn't talk about the problem with Adam when he comes over.

I had a free period today so I went to one of the school benches outside and read a book. I was in the middle of reading when I felt someone sit next to me on the bench. I tried to ignore them for awhile until they started to speak.

"So Clare how are you and lover boy now a days?" The person asked . I knew that voice all too well. I looked up from my book to look at them. "What do you want, K.C?" I asked aggravated.

"I just wanted to know what was going on with you, Clare. You don't have to get all defensive." "We are fine K.C." I said answering his question. "That is funny because that's not what I heard." K.C said smugly.

"Well then maybe you should mind your own business." I said standing up from the bench to leave. "Whoa whoa whoa. I wasn't done talking to you ." K.C said standing in front of me. "Yeah well I'm done." I said going around him to find his buddies all coming up around me making me step back a little.

"Now that I've got your attention let's have a little talk." K.C said walking towards me. "Stay back." I said as I was getting backed up into the brick wall of the school. "Or what Clare you're going to bash that book into my head?" He asked menacingly.

"Hey leave her alone," I heard someone yell from behind the group of guys. They all looked back to see who it was leaving a gap for me to run and see Adam coming to my rescue. He grabbed my arm and we ran back into the school where everyone was heading for their lockers to leave for the day so we could easily lose them.

"It's good thing you came when you did, Adam." I said exasperated when we were sure that they weren't behind us anymore. "Why was K.C ganging up on you anyway?" Adam asked me. "I have no idea. He's still pissed about the break up but I have no idea why he would try and corner me like that."

"Do you want me to walk you home just in case K.C tries something again?" I smiled at Adam and shook my head. "No I'll be okay. I'm not going straight home anyway."

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head and Adam and I said our good-byes.

I decided to walk through the park for a while and just think. It was a lot better than going home and sitting in a quiet house with Eli stuck in my head. Once I decided to go home it was getting dark and there was almost no one outside.

I got to my house and opened the door to find that it was eerily unlocked. I decided to just shrug it off. It was probably my parents that forgot to unlock the door. No big deal. I walked upstairs not bothering to turn on the lights because I was going to go straight to bed anyway

When I got to my bedroom I set my bag down and was about to turn on the light when I felt a hand go around my mouth muffling a scream that I tried to let out.

**Bum bum bum. I wonder what is going to happen next? Just kidding I know what's going to happen and you guys will just have to wait and see. Again I am super sorry about such a long wait, and I hope not leave this story hanging much longer. Don't forget to REVIEW and hopefully I will get another chapter up soon.**

**=D Kayla**


	17. Distraction

**Please don't hurt me I know I suck for all the waiting and suspense. I hope you like the chapter though. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**Chapter 17**

**Clare's POV **

"Shut up!" The voice behind me said. I had no idea what was about to happen and I definitely had no way to get out of here.

The hand moved from my mouth and pushed me against a wall. "Who are you?" I asked deciding to talk hoping to hold them off for a few moments.

"I am so hurt, Clare. We only dated for almost a year and you don't know who I am?" He said huskily in my ear. "K.C," was all I said. That was all I had to say.

He laughed and took off the mask he had on revealing his face. "Hello Clare." I struggled under his grip but it just made him grab my arms and hold them to the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I tried not to sound scared but I completely failed that one. "I wanted to finish that conversation we were having before you rudely ran off on me." He said right in my face. "What is there left to say?" I asked.

"You had a lapse of judgment when it came to breaking up with me for that pathetic boyfriend of yours." KC was getting uncomfortably closer to me. Not that I wasn't uncomfortable before. "I hear that your boyfriend has been ignoring you nowadays."

"That is not any of your business, KC." I spat at him. I hated him so much more than I ever thought I could hate anyone.

"Oh, Clare. I think that is my business. You see I can't stand to see other people upset you." Everything that was coming out of his mouth sounded completely revolting. Suddenly he leaned in closer and kissed me. I tried pulling away but of course it didn't work. K.C pulled back and slapped me across the face. I had tears brimming up in my eyes as I brought my had up to my cheek.

"Kiss me back or you'll find out what happens when I'm really mad." He kissed me again and I had no choice to kiss him back. It was so revolting I wanted to puke. It's not like any way he'd ever kissed me before. His kisses were now slimy and sloppy and all around revolting. I felt absolutely disgusting and I started to cry even more. Tears were streaming down my face now as KC continued to kiss me.

**Eli's POV**

I haven't been able to sleep for the past couple of days. It had nothing to do with the close call with the Nazi's. I was over that. The problem was that the only thing I was able to think of was Clare and how it was killing me that I hadn't spoken to her. Granted it was all my fault but it was too close.

Being with Clare was just so risky when in a flash we could be ripped apart and never see each other again. The only thing running through my mind when the Nazi's came was how Clare and her family were all going to go down with us.

I tried to clear my thoughts of Clare and go to sleep when suddenly I hear the door down stairs being opened and shut. I could've sworn I already heard Clare come home about 4 hours ago. Right after school I distinctly remember hearing her come home. I know Randal and Helen went out and won't be back til late tonight and nothing was adding up.

I got out of my bed and decided to check it out. Even if everything turns out okay it will give me a chance to talk to her. I so badly want to apologize for being such a jerk.

As I'm getting closer to the stairs I'm noticing how menacingly quiet it is down there. I tried to push the stairs out but then I realized that the Edwards' always lock them when they are out and then unlock them once they get home. I swear under my breath. Clare must have forgotten to unlock them when she got home.

Next I decide to check all of the windows. Most of them haven't ever been opened so they are stuck and won't open. I check the window in my room and pray that it opens. As I lift I hear it move up slightly and I am so relieved. I pull harder and it it goes up far enough for me to slip out.

**Clare's POV**

I was sobbing so much that KC starting kissing my neck instead I tried so hard not to cry out loud knowing that if I was too loud the Goldworthy's would wake up and that could mean trouble for the both of us.

KC finally pulls away from my neck. "I've missed you Clare. Don't you think you made a huge mistake choosing that moron over me? I mean just look around where is he? Not with you. What kind of boyfriend just leaves you alone in a big house like this huh?" I just stood there helplessly wondering how things could have gotten this bad.

"Why are you crying, Clare? This is better than anything your stupid boyfriend could do. Tell me that you made a mistake." I didn't say anything.

"Say it!" KC screamed I jumped. "I w-was w-wrong," I stammered. He smiled in a sickening way. See Clare was that so hard?" I look over KC's shoulder to see Eli at the window over my bed. My eyes widen as I look straight at him. "No" I said evenly and shook my head a little urgently towards Eli.

"That's my girl," KC says to me and leans in for another kiss. I keep my eyes open and on the window. Eli is still there watching me. I see him put his pointer finger up to his lips in a quiet gesture and starts to open the window. I decide that now is the time to make a distraction for Eli.

I grab both sides of KC's face and pull him in for an even deeper kiss. Suddenly there was a loud creek coming from the window and KC pulled away and turned around to my horror.

**I am so sorry again for having you guys wait so long for this story I know I suck but I hope this chapter kind of made up for it. I really like this chapter a lot.**


End file.
